Beta
(Forward) (Midfielder) (Defender) |number= 10 (Protocol Omega 2.0) 8 (El Dorado Team 02) 2 (Inazuma Battle Eleven) |element=Wind |team= Protocol Omega 2.0 Shiroshika (Coach) El Dorado Team 02 Inazuma Battle Eleven |seiyuu= Ise Mariya |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 005 (Chrono Stone)}} Beta (ベータ, Bēta) is one of the main antagonists in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. She is the captain and a forward of Protocol Omega 2.0. Later on, she plays as a midfielder for El Dorado Team 02. Also later on, she plays as a defender for Inazuma Battle Eleven. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Japanese Version *''"Protocol Omega 2.0’s captain. Upon first glance she seems nice, but is there something behind that face..?"'' ---- European Version *''"Captain of Protocol Omega 2.0. Looks sweet, but has a darker side..."'' Appearance She is short and has shoulder length light blue hair accompanied by two buns on the top sides of her head. When she is friendly, her eyes are pinkish violet which are very similar to Ichino Nanasuke's eyeshape. When she's violent, her eyeshape changes, as with the color, which becomes more violet than her earlier state. In episode 12, she is seen wearing red, black and purple traditional clothes. Personality She has a double personality; one with a friendly and kind expression, but also another, that shows off a violent and 'evil' expression. When she's kind, her voice is very gentle and somewhat childlike; as for the opposite, her voice turns deeper and more harsh. Her plays also turn more rough when her personality changes. She is very arrogant, especially upon changing personality. She dislikes Gamma a lot and often argues with him to the point of having to be stopped by Alpha. Plot A New Threat She appeared in episode 5 as the captain of Protocol Omega 2.0. It was shown that she switched the Japanese representative team with her team through mind control. She then violently attacked America's team so that soccer will be banned due to being a "dangerous sport", which is why Raimon interrupted the match and challenged Beta. She changed the Japan's uniform to Protocol Omega's through the Sphere Device and the match continued. During the match against Raimon, she used Kokuu no Megami Athena and then fused with it to score a goal. She made a mighty shot which broke Burai Hand and scored the first goal for her team. In episode 6, after Dorimu violented tackled Raimon's captain, he passed the ball to her. Then, Kurama tried to steal the ball from her, Beta shot the ball against his chest, which also served as a pass to Orca. Later, she made a mighty shot which broke through Tenma's keshin and Burai Hand, and thus scored another goal for Protocol Omega 2.0. She also used her Keshin Armed again, followed with Shoot Command 07, which scored the eleventh goal, breaking through most of Raimon's Keshin. She later used her Sphere Device and attempt to seal Fei in the compressed dimension as a dangerous threat towards Protocol Omega, but Endou stopped her from doing it by using God Hand V. He was then sealed due to Toudou Heikichi that ordered her to seal him instead of Fei. In episode 8, she talked to Einamu after watching the match between Team A5 and Raimon. Later, she was seen talking to Toudou Heikichi. At the end of the episode, she said that when Team A5 return they are going to be in trouble, but she will have fun punishing them. In episode 10, she and Protocol Omega 2.0 arrived near the soccer field to challenge Raimon when they went to visit Endou Daisuke. She appeared to be quite disgruntled when both Kuosu and Reiza ignore her and sent the ball to Einamu. Eventually, she steals the ball off Einamu and makes a goal with her keshin. Sengoku Era In episode 13, Beta was revealed to be Shiroshika's coach. In episode 14, after Wonderbot's try to Mixi Max Shindou with Nobunaga, she appeared, captured Wonderbot and stole the Mixi Max Gun. She also said to Nobunaga that Raimon are a group of villains who want to kill him. In episode 17, she tried to stop Shindou's Setsuna Boost with her Keshin Armed, but it failed. She was seen looking quite angry when Gamma appeared and took her and Protocol Omega 2.0 back to El Dorado. France Era In episode 18, she and some members of Protocol Omega 2.0 were sent to the MUGEN Prison, whose the initials were revealed to mean Must-Generic Training Center. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 39, she reappeared with the others El Dorado captains. As she saw Raimon's players, she had a sulk. Later, Sakamaki Togurou announced the members of El Dorado Team 02, of which he would be the coach, and Beta was placed in it. Sakamaki then said Shindou would be the captain, which Beta disliked. Afterwards, El Dorado Team 02 started training. As Gamma was constantly bragging when playing, she decided to steal the ball from him trying to prove that he was all talk. Afterwards, she intervened in Alpha's speech and declared she would not play with them as her level was higher than theirs. Gamma continued asking it is just wasn't better to play as they want. Later during their training, Amagi asked her to pass him the ball, to which Beta refused and made a shoot which failed. Gamma teased her about it, and Amagi became furious once again. Hearing him, Beta was annoyed and left. In episode 40, Beta was part of the El Dorado Team 02 meeting. While Shindou said Second Stage Children's abilities were unknown, she yawned and was going to leave. Gamma declared she was fleeing because she was scared of the Second Stage Children unknown abilities. She answered saying she had already told them her level up in the MUGEN Prison, which made Gamma laugh about it. Alpha intervened once again and said it wasn't necessary to stay there. Gamma said even Alpha could not be under-estimated, then Shindou proclaimed they form a team and have to battle like comrades. Beta laughed while hearing this, and the Protocol Omega members left the meeting. In episode 42, she asked Gamma whether or not he had any faith in winning the upcoming match against Giru but, he told her not to interrupt his rhythm during the game and that he can't lose a match that's already won. She said it would be the same for her, and asked Alpha about it, but he answered he would not respond to that, which made Beta laugh as he just had answered. The match then started. As Gamma didn't listen to Shindou's orders and continued advancing through the field, Beta said he was just bragging and ordered him to pass her the ball, but Gamma ignored her. The match continued with Shindou passing the ball to Alpha, but Beta was fast enough to get it. Though, she couldn't control it clearly and Gamma caught it. Then, Alpha asked her why she ruined the pass. Tensions started to burst between Beta and Alpha, but Shindou stopped them. Watching Zanark's rough plays, she wondered how long he would play alone. Later, Shindou asked Orca to pass the ball to him, but she passed it to Beta and then ironically apologized to the captain. Afterwards, she intercepted the ball from Kariya, however, as she was about to pass to Orca, she was taken back at Kariya's blockage. But then, Zanark himself got the ball, charging through Beta and Kariya. Later, as Shindou used Kami no Takuto, she wanted to get the ball but she and Alpha bumped into each other while doing so. In episode 43, during the halftime, she answered to Shindou's speech it wasn't necessary to say they have to win again. As Zanark answered that what he was saying was, inferior people can't do anything correctly, Beta answered back that he hasn't scored any goals, which got him annoyed. The second half then started. As the El Dorado Team 02 captain used Kami no Takuto again, Beta received the ball from Alpha and then passed it to Gamma, but he wasn't fast enough to get it. Later, while Shindou tried to understand the numbers that Sakamaki gave to him, Beta was seen running fast and then getting the ball. Shindou finally got the meaning of these numbers and used a new tactic, Kami no Takuto FI. Using the statistics of the three Protocol Omega captains, he made them be able to make passes with each other and ordered them to score. Alpha agreed, saying they had to combine their powers, and they used Shoot Command 24, which scored the first goal of El Dorado Team 02. Along with Alpha and Gamma, Beta thanked Shindou for helping them. The match continued and Shindou used his tactic another time, which successfully succeeded. Later, Beta used her Keshin, Kokuu no Megami Athena. Getting the ball from Shindou, she shot using Shoot Command K02 and scored the third goal for her team. At the end of the match, El Dorado Team 02 won 4-3 due to Shindou's Setsuna Boost and Zanark's mighty shoot. After the match, the three Protocol Omega captains came to see Shindou. Beta said their pride didn't allow them to lose against Giru, and thus they won. In episode 47, Beta and the other El Dorado administrators visit Raimon when Fei Rune officially comes back. The three tell what is on their mind and made everyone laughs. Beta though nicely said her opinion, while debating against Gamma. Game Appearance Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Beta, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Orca *'Topic': New Shop *'Player': Inaba Taian *'Records': Talented Soccer Team After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. She can also be obtained as a coach from Brilliant Enemy as a random drop in Tochan's Route. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In the Big Bang version of the game, Beta can be recruited by selecting her as one of the players that will join Earth Eleven for the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Otherwise, in order to recruit Beta, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': 5 Gold (金５) *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, Randomly dropped by Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's Taisen Route *'Photo': Convenience Store Suites (コンビニスイーツの写真, ''Taken at Inazuma Town's Mall) *'Photo': Aqua Mall's Guide Plate (アクアモール案内板の写真, Taken at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Excellent Suites (絶品スイーツの話題, ''Obtained at Raimon's School 1st floor) After this, she can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to make her a scoutable option, 10 other members from El Dorado have to be recruited first. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 118 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 135 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 97 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 118 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribble': 133 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 135 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 97 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 190 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Keshin Armed Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Defensive Tactics increased by 10. *Total TTP reduced by 20. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Power of Defensive Tactics increased by 50. *Total TTP reduced by 20. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Brilliant Enemy ' *'CS Boss Charas' *'Omega Elites' *'Strikers R' *'Burgess R' *'Burgess N' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Brilliant Enemy' Gallery Anime BetaViolentPersonnalityCS6HD3.PNG|Beta's violent personality Beta trying to stop Setsuna Boost CS 17 HQ.PNG|Beta trying to stop Setsuna Boost Protocol Omega members arguing each other (CS 40 HQ).PNG|Protocol Omega members arguing with each other. Beta Armed CS 16 HQ.png|Beta Armed Sa.png|Kariya and Beta fighting over the ball. Beta surprised to get the ball easily (CS 43 HQ).PNG|Beta surprised to get the ball easily. Beta's statistics (CS 43 HQ 2).PNG|Some other statistics showing Beta's skills. Game Beta's first appearance in the CS game.PNG|Beta's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game. TCG Beta CS TCG.jpg|Beta in the TCG. IG-15-069.PNG|IG-15-069. TCG 87.png TCG 82.png TCG 83.png IG-07-037.png|IG-07-037 Manga Beta in her polite form debut in the manga (Taiwanese).png|Beta's debut in the manga (Taiwanese) BetaArmed.png|Beta's Keshin Armed with her team in the background in the manga. Trivia *Beta (β) is the second letter of the Greek alphabet. *Her shoots were only stopped twice. When Shinsuke entered as a defender in episode 11, her normal shoot was barely blocked by Buttobi Jump. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match, her normal shot was stopped by Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi. *Beta, in physics, is actually a type of electromagnetic wave, while the other two rays are Alpha and Gamma. *Her teammates refer to her as "Leader". *She is the first character to score a hat-trick in Chrono Stone, and the fourth in the whole GO series. She's also the first female captain in the GO series and first female Keshin user. *Beta is very fast, allowing her to reach empty spaces in the field faster than her opponents. *According to Sakamaki Togurou, the numbers 30 and 52, which he gave to Shindou, are determined by the percentage of possession and speed of the ball. These two numbers indicate Beta's high speed. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Coaches